


Disloyal.

by ThisIsNotTheSuccubusBo



Series: Lux [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotTheSuccubusBo/pseuds/ThisIsNotTheSuccubusBo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lux before meeting Skye, how Skye saves her from her job. What they do until S.H.I.E.L.D. gets them.</p><p>Lux's name isn't the same. Don't want to give anything away. I'll have to finish a specific season 1 S.H.I.E.L.D. episode. You'll know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disloyal.

"Miss Sigyn, my office now! There is a pest up here, and it seems the only way she is leaving my office is if she is forced out. She wants to know how I feel about the government agency, she calls it shield, cleaning up our building overnight so it would seem as if nothing had happened. I answer, and she just asks again." The man on the other side of the line sounded pissed off, leaving no room for me to comment before hanging up.

I sighed and walked to the elevator, holding a hand up to keep the doors from being closed. A woman with her hands full held it open with a leg, causing her to be slightly off balance and fall into a man behind her as soon as I was on. He glared at me as I reached to help him up quickly, rolling my eyes as he stood up on his own without my offered help. Everyone in the elevator did know that the elevator would go to the top floor first, before their floors near the middle, because all employees knew the bosses floor was off limits and if you are going up there then it is an emergency.

When it stopped on the floor I walked out, and flinched as I heard the tall man yelling at someone as he tried to intimidate them. I silently walked over, and stood still as I waited for him to finish yelling about how he would have rather captured a few sharks from the ocean, put them in a tank, and jump in then get help from S.H.I.E.L.D. any day.

"Ma'am." I say, my accent making my voice sound deeper. I turned my back to the man to face the girl, a small smile on my face. "It's time for you to-" A few seconds passed before I felt the man behind me grab my ass. I jumped and quickly moved away from him, turning to glare. He looked as if he had done nothing wrong, the look on his face making it seem like I had moved away from him for no reason. So I continued talking to the girl. "It's time for you to leave." I squeaked slightly as I guided her to the elevator.

"You-" She started, though I cut her off with a yell back at my boss.

"Touch my ass again and I sever any contract I might have had with you and run. You won't find me." I growled at him, my hands moving into fists. "I won't be back for the rest of the day, sir. Ollie is coming in early, and told me to take my well-deserved afternoon off." I pushed the girl into the elevator, backing into it after her. Once the doors closed, I relaxed my posture and moved my hands to the back of my neck.

"Intense." The girl said, bumping her shoulder into my bicep.

"Yes, well, I am a very intense person." I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "You look to be a teenager. What are you doing in a place like this, asking questions about an organization that may or may not exist?"

"Hey! I'm in my twenties, I'll have you know. Twenty three.. I think. I'm an orphan." She shrugged before holding a hand out to me. "I go by Skye."

"I'm only twenty, Skye. How is it that you look about four years younger and not three years older?" I looked down at her hand before shaking it gently. "I go by Lux. My.. Parents may be dead, may not be. Left me at an adoption facility.. Across the street from the building in a park. I was eight at the time, so nobody really wanted to adopt me. I only remember three years of my life with my parents. Parts. You probably don't remember a thing though." I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm looking for them, though I have to put my focus on something other than them at times. Haven't been able to find much, so I put my time and effort into an organization against keeping secrets." She walked out of the elevator when it hit the lobby, and I followed, though stopped at the desk to hand my clearance badge to the man taking over for me. By the time I had given it to him and told him about the boss being moody Skye was gone, making me laugh slightly.

* * *

I decided not to go home, knowing my roommate would be up to no good with her many (that's right, many.) boyfriends who all seemed to be okay with her dating all three or four of them at the same time as long as they all could hang out whenever they wanted, and now was probably a time to stay away from the a) massive party,  or b) nobody should even have to think about it.

I walked into my favorite coffee shop, ordered a random beverage and food item, then sat down at an empty booth. I closed my eyes and relaxed, smiling after a few minutes when I heard the coffee and food being set down in front of me. I took a bite of the sandwich, and opened my eyes as I swallowed (a mistake in my mind at the time), I saw (sat there as the waiter set the plate and cup down so I didn't hear them) someone sitting there, making me choke on the bite of sandwich. I stood and looked around before grabbing the edge of the table, glaring at who was sitting there, the small orphan I met earlier.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people, Skye." I sat back down. I grumbled about not being hungry anymore and pushed my sandwich away, which she took and ate quickly.

She rolled her eyes and swallowed a mouthful of what used to be my sandwich, before talking. "Maybe you shouldn't try to nap in public places. Anyway.. You should just leave your job before the guy can stop you."

"They always find runners. And I was relaxing.. My roommate seems to love having fun with her many boyfriends while I'm at work." I shrugged. "Have no way to run, Skye."

"I'm a hacker, I can delete you from ever existing Lux." She pulled her laptop out and started to type. "Real name?" She asked, looking at me as she typed. I raised an eyebrow before looking down at the cup in front of me before writing my actual name on it.

"Your name is-"

**Sped this along so I can continue on the SHIELD stuff. So I'm going to start all the chapters. Hope to be done soon.**

**Author's Note:**

> Accent is a secret. Some sort of British accent, Lux and Skye's thoughts. You'll find out if you continue reading the Lux series thing :) SUSPENSE!


End file.
